A basic communication system includes a transmitter that converts a message to an electrical form suitable to be transferred over a communication channel. The communication channel transfers the message from the transmitter to the receiver. The receiver receives the message and converts it back to its original form. A communication system that allows the user to access the internet and provide the user with television services may include an optical communication system, a cable communication system, or a satellite communication system. An optical communication system transmits pulses of light through an optical fiber. The light forms an electromagnetic carrier wave that is modulated to carry information. Another example of a communication system may be via a coaxial cable for transmitting radio frequency signals. Yet another communication method may be via satellites.